Such ventilation valves are used, in particular, for venting fuel tanks in motor vehicles and permit a ventilation and aeration of the tank during normal operation and/or when filling the tank. This is accomplished by creating a connection relative to the surroundings of the tank, i.e., the air outside the tank and/or the vehicle. The connection relative to the ambient air generally takes place via an active carbon filter. Such ventilation valves may be arranged on a filler neck of the fuel tank and may be positioned, for example, as valve nipples on a filler neck.
For tank devices in vehicles it is also known that said tank devices are able to implement a so-called roll-over function, i.e., have an ability to close a connection of the tank relative to the surroundings in a specific oblique position, in particular when the vehicle rolls over, so that fuel is prevented from escaping after accidents.
For tank devices in vehicles it is also known to provide protection from “continuously operating fuel nozzles”, i.e., protection against overflow, which ensures the closure of a connection of the tank when the fuel in the tank rises above a predetermined level.